Are You Here?
by Chibirebel and ldybookiie
Summary: Years after the Aizen incident, Ichimaru and Tosen are executed, Matsumoto is in shambles. When she comes to the human world for a vacation she meets someone she never she would see again. Rangiku x Gin
1. Are you Here?

Are you here?

ChibiRebel

ONESHOT

Summary: Years after Ichimaru and Tosen(sp?) are executed, Matsumoto visits the human side and finds someone she never expected to see.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Rangiku x Gin, some Hitsugaya x Hinamori

A.N. This pairing is a tragedy in the making…they can never be together no matter what. I just wanted to give Rangiku a happy ending.

* * *

Matsumoto sat in her room, staring at the wall. Although it had been years since he was executed the pain was still fresh in her heart. She watched Master Yamamoto do it, she watched him activate his sekkai and kill Gin. It hurt her so much, the last thing he said to her was, "_Ja ne_." She felt tears run down her cheek, "Gin, you liar…you always were a liar. How can we ever meet again, tell me that? You're dead."

She stood up and walked away from her division to the 3rd division, to his room. Nobody was assigned in his room, she was glad for that. She liked spending most of her time in there, reminiscing about their past.

She got to his room and opened the screen door, she walked inside his room and looked around. Plain, he was like that, he didn't have much in his room, unlike her. He was simple, just like the old days, oh how she missed those far away memories. Things were so simple back then…she wanted to relive those memoirs again.

"Gin…I miss you."

* * *

Hitsugaya had noticed the change in his vice-captain, well it was actually Hinamori telling him Matsumoto had changed and was depressed. He knew the reason why, it was because of that bastard Gin. Although it had happened 20 something years ago Matsumoto was still experiencing the pain like it happened yesterday. What could Hitsugaya do to help her?

"Maybe she would want to go to the human world again?" Hinamori suggested as she read her boyfriend's thoughts, she then leaned her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya looked down at the girl next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, he thought about it for a moment and agreed. Matsumoto always did like the food there, and the drinks of course, "That's a good idea Momo, she would love that." Hitsugaya then kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, "What would I do without you?"

* * *

2 weeks had passed and Matsumoto was preparing to go into the human world again. Master Yamamoto, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were seeing her off. She took a last look at everybody and smiled. She knew her captain arranged this, for that she was grateful towards him.

Hitsugaya had requested this to Master Yamamoto and he understood Matsumoto's position. Even he noticed the change in he blonde's attitude. She smiled less often and didn't have those drinking parties that often involved almost every male in soul society. He wanted Matsumoto back to normal, so he approved Hitsugaya's request.

"Matsumoto-fuku taichou," Master Yamamoto spoke as he cleared his throat, "You will stay a month in the human world, we have made arrangements on a gigai with Urahara and a place for you to stay at is being dealt with as we speak."

Matsumoto nodded at the captain's words, the living world, when she was there with Hitsugaya and the others was a busy place full of life and happiness. She wondered how much had changed in 25 years.

"Matsumoto-fuku taichou, I hope you enjoy your time in the living world, we'll be seeing you soon," Master Yamamoto spoke as he waved her off.

"Have a good time Rangiku-chan!" Hinamori called as she waved her hand.

"Be back soon, I have lots of paperwork for you," Hitsugaya said smiling as the words came out of his mouth.

Matsumoto smiled at the old man and everybody else, "Ja." She began walking through the portal that was set up for her convenience. 'I wonder how much the world has changed since I've been there…' Her thoughts soon stopped as a light began to envelope her body, 'Just like last time.'

* * *

"Hey,hey, Matsumoto, you okay?"

Matsumoto rolled her head to the side and groaned.

"Somebody hand me a flashlight!" the voice got a flashlight from an anonymous person and clicked it on, he began flashing it Matsumoto's face.

"Goddamn!" Matsumoto grabbed the flashlight and glared at the person, it was none other than Urahara.

"Well at least we know you still got your strength," Urahara said, staring at his flashlight with had her handprints permanently imprinted into it.

* * *

Over the past few hours Urahara explained how much the human world had changed, and how Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Karin and Uzu turned out, "Well, Orihime and Ishida are married, have two kids and are expecting a third one. Chad and Karin are in a relationship…I hear he's going to propose to her soon enough. Last but not least Uzu is happily running the family clinic along with Karin. The others help as well."

Matsumoto nodded at each word Urahara was saying, it was hard to believe. The last time she saw Orihime was when she was still a teenager. Now Orihime was a grown woman, with a family and with Ishida no less! Chad and Karin! Now that was surprising. Wayyyy surprising. She smiled, everyone got their perfect ending…except for her.

Urahara continued to talk as Matsumoto spaced out, so many thoughts ran through her head, all those thoughts lead back to one person though, GIN.

"Urahara, I'm going to experience these changes for myself," Matsumoto said hurriedly as she stood up and waved at the ex-captain. She then slid open the screen door to his shop and ran out.

As Urahara watched her figure disappear into the distance a smile came to his lips.

"Why didn't you tell her?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Tell her what?" Urahara retorted teasingly.

"About him, he's been reincarnated," the voice replied bluntly as the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a black cat.

"Why spoil the surprise, she'll find out soon enough, Yoruichi," Urahara said as he motioned to the cat to sit next to him. Yoruichi nodded, moved gracefully and sat next to Urahara.

* * *

Matsumoto walked around the city, Urahara was right, things did change, buildings got bigger, streets got wider and crowds definitely got bigger. But there was one thing that did not change, it was the park. During the time she had been in the human world, she had often went to this park late at night, just to think. She loved the place, it was a haven for her, a sanctuary.

She would visit it later, right now she wanted to see the city. She turned a corner and saw a large shop that used to be small, 'Hmm…back then it was smaller…I knew it would be more successful.' Matsumoto continued walked down the street, suddenly as she walked a sudden dizziness overcame her. Her legs suddenly became numb, her body lost all its' movement and her mind became a blur. 'What's happening?' she thought nervously, jus then Urahara's words of warning came back to her.

"_Now Matsumoto, this is a new gigai I'm experimenting so there might be some glitches, don't take it out too much, it might shut down on you."_

She cursed herself for not listening, at that moment everything shut down and she fell. As she drifted into darkness the last thing she saw was silver hair.

* * *

Matsumoto slowly opened her eyes, she winced a bit when light poured into them. She covered her eyes with her hands, 'Where am I?' She thought as she looked around the place she was in. It looked like Orihime's apartment, but it wasn't. It was simple, nothing was lavishly decorated, it felt somewhat familiar.

Matsumoto then looked down at her body, a white blanket covered her waist and down, she wasn't wearing the human clothes Urahara lent her anymore, she was wearing an oversized T-shirt with a fox on it. 'Kitsune?' She raised an eyebrow and smiled. The design on the shirt was simple yet beautiful at the same time, "I wonder who took me here?" She thought out loud.

At that moment Matsumoto heard a doorknob being turned and a door opening, she turned her head in the general direction of the sound. She saw a young man come in with a brown bag. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood, a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans, the hood was over his head so she couldn't get a good view of him. But he managed to see her.

"Oh, you're awake already?" The young man asked.

Matsumoto was silent for a bit then decided to be polite and answered him, "Yeah, uh…you're the one that took me here?"

The young man nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"So, could you tell me what happened?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, It happened all so fast. I was just walking in the streets, then I saw you falling, the next thing I knew you were in my arms, and I was carrying you to my apartment." The young man placed the brown bag on a counter and walked over to Matsumoto, he sat down next to her

"You ain't from around here are ya?" He asked eyeing Matsumoto or so she thought he was.

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow at his tone but then let it go, "I guess you could say I'm visiting." After that silence both enveloped the two. Minutes passed and the young man finally spoke up.

"So what's your name?" He questioned as a smile appeared on his lips.

Matsumoto couldn't help but smile either, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, how bout you?"

"Gee, that's a long name," He said chuckling slightly.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, "Are you making fun of my name?"

The boy held up in hands in defense and waved them around, "No, of course not, I was just kidding 'round."

Matsumoto sighed and looked at the man again, trying to get at least one good look at his face, "Thanks," she whispered, "Thanks for saving me." She then looked down at the blanket.

The young man leaned against the wall behind him, "No problem…by the way," The young man reached for his hood, "I'm Ichimaru Gin." He pulled back his hood and revealed his face to Matsumoto.

She gasped.

It was him.

Him.

GIN.

-end-

* * *

A.N. I cut it off LOL. Anyways I was thinking about making this a chaptered fic, like 5 chapters maybe six, I don't know. But I'm still indecisive. Anyway hope y'all liked this fic R&R. 


	2. Past

Are you Here?

ChibiRebel

A.N. Due to reviewers saying I should make this Oneshot chaptered, to please these people, I will. It'll only be 6 chapters I guess, I'm not going to make their relationship develop slowly, cause that would be stupid, they already love each other, Gin just forgot those feelings.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so here you are, I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 2: Past

* * *

Matsumoto stared at him, 'Gin,' she thought repeatedly. It was really him. She knew he was reincarnated, she knew he wouldn't remember a thing, but at that moment she didn't give a damn. All she saw was him. He looked exactly the same, silver hair, wide smile, and those closed eyes. Before she knew it she felt tears run down her cheeks. She tried to blink them away, but it didn't work, she ended up crying into her hands instead.

Gin stared at Matsumoto, one moment she was okay and the next she broke down. For some odd reason he felt the need to comfort her, he didn't know her, Hell she could be a crazy stalker lady that he brought into his apartment. But something deep inside him, a strong feeling, told him to pull her into the hug and kiss all those tears away. He did just that. In a split second Gin grabbed Matsumoto's arm and pulled her into a hug, he lifted her chin and frowned when he saw the tear steaks that clashed with her other features.

Matsumoto gasped, "Gin, what are you-" Although she asked him this, she knew the answer already. He was comforting her, just like the old days, back in Rukongai. Matsumoto wanted to cry again, and she did just that. More tears escaped her eyes. She wanted to stop crying, but found she could not, this was too emotional for her. She stopped breathing when she felt something soft touch her cheek.

Lips.

His lips.

Gin was kissing away her tears.

Gin opened his eyes, and looked at her, "A tear-streaked face doesn't suit you," He took his free-hand(the one that wasn't holding her) and wiped the tears from her face.

Matsumoto sighed as she leaned against his chest, she breathed in his scent, 'God, he even smells the same, pine and cinnamon…' Matsumoto thought as she laid in his protective arms.

Gin couldn't believe what he was doing. Who was this girl, and why did she feel so damn familiar to him? He felt like he had known her all his life, but had only met her today. He continued to hold her as many thoughts ran through his head.

After what seemed like hours Matsumoto moved away from Gin and looked at his face, his eyes were opened. Those red eyes, that frightened but at the same time entranced her, she never thought she would see them again.

Silence passed the two before Gin spoke, "Who-Who are you?" Gin inquired.

Matsumoto smiled bitterly, of course he wouldn't remember her, he was reincarnated. It wasn't his fault he couldn't re call her. But nonetheless, it still hurt when he asked her though, "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, and although you may not believe me, we've been friends for over 300 years." Matsumoto decided she should start out with something simple as that.

* * *

Hours past and Matsumoto explained to Gin about his past and everything else. She talked about how they met, how he gave her a birthday and other childhood memories. She also spoke about when he left to the Shinigami school, when she came there soon after, and how he was promoted to captain level. Matsumoto mentioned the problems that came as well, like Rukia, the ryoga, Aizen's so called death, his betrayal and many things afterward.

Gin nodded as he heard Matsumoto speak. All the things she spoke of, he had dreams about them, everything, and now that he thought about it, his dreams had focused mostly on a strawberry blonde girl, which he identified to be her now. "So, Matsumoto-san, I was a captain of a squad of Deathgods…"

"The 3rd Division, to be correct."

"Yeah…and I, with 2 other captains, Aizen and Tosen, betrayed this Soul Society, and sided ourselves with Hollows, am I right?" Gin asked, "Okay, then there was a war with Aizen and Soul Society and Soul Society won…Aizen was killed in the war and Tosen and I were captured?"

Matsumoto nodded.

"Then we were executed by this Master Yamamoto character?" Gin inquired once more, he wanted to get his facts straight.

Matsumoto hesitated for a moment before nodding once again, "Yeah, that's 'bout it."

Gin chuckled a bit, "Well that explains all the weird dreams I've been having lately."

Matsumoto stared strangely at Gin as he said those words to her, "What do you mean?"

"I've been having dreams about me, or my past life as you call it, a lot lately. The dream I have the most is when…I think it was you, blocked a-no-my sword with your own, right? Did something like that happen?"

Matsumoto cast her eyes down at the floor, it was the most interesting thing at the moment. When she blocked his sword all those years ago, it hurt her…her sword wasn't the only thing he cracked. Her heart cracked as well, "Yes it did, quite some time ago."

Gin noticed her sad expression and felt some pain inside his chest, there was a question that had been bugging him ever since he saw her, "Matsumoto-san-"

"Please, call me Rangiku."

"Okay, Rangiku, well, in my past were we just friends or were we more than that?" Gin inquired as he turned his gaze towards the floor, a slight pink tinting his cheeks.

Rangiku froze as he asked this question, what should she tell him. Should she tell him the truth, maybe it was too soon, "No, we were nothing more than friends." Rangiku answered. It hurt her to say that, it hurt the hell out of her, but it was too soon. Gin had to take in all the other information first.

"Oh…"

* * *

Matsumoto sighed as she poked at her food. In the human world she never had it before, so naturally she was hesitant.

"Oh c'mon Rangiku, try it," Gin said as he placed down his chopsticks.

"I've never tried it before so how do I know it won't make me sick?" Matsumoto said shaking her head.

Gin scoffed as he covered his face with one hand, "Because I made it and if the food I've been making gets people sick do you think I would eat it, much less give it someone else?" Gin pointed out.

Matsumoto sighed, "Fine, I'll try it." She took her chopsticks and picked up the little food item Gin made, she quickly popped it in her mouth and began chewing. 'Hey this is actually good! Who knew Gin could cook!'

"Do you like it?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, it's really good," Matsumoto took another piece and began eating.

Gin looked at her eat and smiled. It was a true smile.

* * *

"This is going to be quite a mess isn't it?" Yoruichi, now in her human form, asked looking back at a laid back Urahara. Her and Urahara were on an adjacent building, looking through the open window at Ichimaru and Rangiku.

Urahara held up his fan and smiled, "Of course it is, but it'll be fun to watch."

Yoruichi shook her head at Urahara's childish behavior, "Honestly you could've just told her, it would have been easier."

"Yes…" Urahara said, "But if I did then it wouldn't have any entertainment!"

Yoruichi sighed and covered her face with one hand, "You're an idiot, a damn idiot."

With those words the two former shinigami captains flashstepped off the building and back home.

TBC

* * *

A.N. Remember to R&R ppl, I love the people who reviewed this fic! Throws you all cookies  



End file.
